


Playing Hide and Seek (from you and from my feelings)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grammarly is my beta reader, Hiding, Hiding Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, I mean its Tommy so, I'm not using any of their real names even if they are ok with it sorry buckaroos, IRL Fic, If you don't read the fic that this was inspired by I am going to hurt you /j, Miscommunication, Platonic Relationships, Problematic people DNI plz and thank you, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Some shit may not be able to work IRL but bear with me I'm trying, Swearing, Tommy's parents irl seem to be wonderful people I am just writing them as terrible for plot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but actually do support the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What do you mean Tommy ishere?" Sapnap softly shouted at Dream, who gestured to the closed guest room door."I found him walking near a Mcdonalds, I couldn't justleave him there!""Well, what do we do? Do Wilbur and Phil know he's here?""I don't fucking know!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 113
Kudos: 1177
Collections: anonymous





	1. I'm Trying For You (but i can't do everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere over the rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338872) by [HaloRocks1214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214). 



> Hey author here
> 
> you better support the fic this was inspired by, it is really good and I recommend it
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Tommy sighed as he slid back from his desk. It was late at night, and he had just finished a lengthy essay for college. He once again pushed it to the last minute. At least his chat laughed at him freaking out over the due date and current status of it. He was pretty good with his essays, and they always got good grades when they came back to him.

His other classes? They were alright. He was a mostly straight A+ student, but recently his grades have dipped to having 2 A's. His parents were not happy about that, cursing at him and yelling so loud the other neighbours probably heard. Not like they would care, though.

It was taking a toll on Tommy. All of the yelling, the degrading, the comparing, _everything_. He just wished to stream all the time and drop out of school, like Tubbo did. But nope, according to Tommy's parents, _Tubbo_ was actually smart, unlike Tommy.

Whatever, it was a distant thought now as Tommy slid back into discord and plopping himself into a call with Wilbur against the latter's will.

"Eyyyyy, Wilbur," Tommy entered with his usual energy, but it was quieter not to disturb his parents at the hour.

"Tommy? Oh. Hey," Wilbur sounded somewhat off to Tommy, but Tommy was used to this. The former was probably tired or had a stressful day, and Tommy was usually there to lift the other's spirits when they called.

"Wassup Bitch Boy," Tommy said, hoping to try and ease up the sudden and awkward tension that was in the call.

"Nothing, shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Wilbur asked, and Tommy looked to the clock on his computer.

"I just finished a long ass essay Wilbur. I really would rather end my day off on a good note."

"And you've come to annoy me to get that 'good note'?" Wilbur's voice was harsh, and it stung. Tommy hoped it was a joke, but even then, Wilbur should _know_ Tommy hated being called annoying.

"I wouldn't call it annoying you per se. I would call it extending my Tommy love to my best friend, Wilbur Soot."

"Uh-huh," Wilbur did not have it, but Tommy kept on pressing.

"I mean, honestly though, why do schools have us write about comparing old books. I would instead write about how Minecraft was created by the great Philz-" 

"Tommy, if you are going to annoy me, go to someone else. I'm sure they would _love_ to hear your annoying rambles," Wilbur snapped, venom lining his voice. 

Tommy didn't know why, but he was suddenly angry at Wilbur, but before a stream of curses left his mouth, Wilbur had left and gone offline. Tommy sighed. Wilbur probably had a bad day, and Tommy made it worse.

But was he annoying? The words hurt him badly. They hung over his shoulders. Heavier than his parent's comments about how much of a failure he was, being considered annoying by his friends did do the most damage to him possible.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He was shot out of his thoughts by another call on discord. It was Tubbo who had started it, and Tommy accepted it, more hesitant than normal.

"Tommmyyy!" Tubbo's cheerful voice filled the room, and Tommy felt worse about the situation. Did he know why? No.

"H-hey Tubbo," Tommy tried to sound as cheerful as he could, but he dialled back his personality. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend of many years to get annoyed with him and not want to talk to him.

"How are you? Did ya' finish your essay that you didn't do?" Tubbo said with a laugh; it was a friendly laugh, not one filled with mockery. At least, Tommy hoped not.

"Yep! Finished it about 10 minutes ago!" Tommy said proudly.

"Good job! I hope you get a good grade on it. I'll be rooting for you!"

Tommy laughed as he heard a vibrate on Tubbos end and could practically feel the other frown.

"Sorry Tommy, hafta' go, I think someone is calling me. I'll call you later!"

"Ok, Tubbo, tell Ranboo I said hello if that's who's calling you."

"Will do," Tommy could tell Tubbo rolled his eyes with a chuckle at that statement.

And with that, Tubbo left the call, and Tommy did afterwards. He was still hurt over the previous interaction with Wilbur, and Tubbo just leaving him for someone to call him really did hurt more than it probably was intended to.

Tommy sat on his bed and pursed his lips together. Maybe if he just slept it off, the feelings would go away in the morning. Yeah, he just needed to sleep.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

One of the things he liked about his language teacher was that she graded stuff fast. Most of the time, good grades would please his parents for the day.

That teacher was his downfall when he woke up and saw his grade went down a letter. It was around one more point from being its original A+, but his essay had massive damage to the grade. The teacher's comments were how rushed it seemed and how she expected more.

Another downfall to the grades is that his parents get an email every time his grade rises or drops. Dropping a letter would cause yelling, shouting, and many more comments and empty threats of being kicked out.

The pounding on his door signified that he was right, and Tommy really did not want to get yelled at after the previous night of getting two jabs to his mental health. I mean, this also hurts his mind, so how bad could it get?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"And don't think about coming back!" His father screamed at Tommy, who was now on his porch with a small bag with barely enough necessities. His eye throbbed with pain, and tears threatened to spill over.

What the hell just happened?

All Tommy could remember was that his parents were not happy about the grade change. They had started yelling horrible things at Tommy, and Tommy eventually snapped at his parents. He told them to back off of him all the time and that he needs to stop. They did not respond well to it, a punch to his eye and a shit show of gathering some stuff up and he was kicked out.

Tommy did what any sane person would do in this situation and ran. He ran to wherever his legs took him. He would think that he would end up in a park or something, but he managed to end up at a train station. He had no reason to go back, so he looked at the locations available.

Two caught his eyes: Brighton and a local airport. Did Tommy want to go to Brighton, though? I mean, he has friends there that would help him.

_"Tommy, if you are going to annoy me, go to someone else. I'm sure they would love to hear your annoying rambles."_

Yeah, no. Tommy was not risking annoying someone with his issues. He was fine on his own. After all, he had caused this himself. His next option was the airport. He could get a plane ticket to somewhere, maybe even hop countries if he really wanted to. (He did.)

Getting a train ticket was easy. The train was also not too packed for it being early morning. Tommy found a seat and managed to zone out as the train started to move. It would be about a 40 or so minute ride, so he had time to kill with his head as he arrived at the airport.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Meanwhile, while a 16-year-old was getting through airport security, there were three people to focus on. One was sitting in his bed at Brighton, looking at Tommy's offline Discord status. The moment the other went online, he would call him immediately and apologize for the previous night. He knew that Tommy hated being called annoying, even as a joke, and the male took it was too far. He needed to apologize instantly. He had gotten into a heated argument with one of his housemates, and Tommy was there to get the backlash of the current emotions. Guilt clawed at him.

The other was the one that had called Tommy after the impactful call but had to leave mere minutes afterwards because he had gotten a call from Wilbur to try and have the former talk to Tommy and try to work things out so Wilbur could apologize the following day. When they had tried to call Tommy back, the other was offline, which usually meant he might have been asleep, and his phone would not receive notifications because Tommy usually turned them off when he went to sleep. Of course, the teen had a slight worry for his friend, but he would just contact him in the morning like they usually do.

Finally, someone across the sea, who was sound asleep in his bed and sharing a house with his childhood best friend. He was unaware of the situation that was about to unfold, and he also was not prepared to deal with it. But he will do it, and he will be what Tommy needs, and that's all that matters. Of course, there will be doubt, but there's doubt about everything. 

Here is the mark of a story of hurt, doubt, stress, but it also is filled with happiness, healing, reassurance, comfort, and a little bit of chaos.


	2. I Can Hide (but you saw me before i tried)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro monster energy (specifically pipeline punch)  
> man that shit is so good omg 
> 
> anyway uh before we start today's mess of a story 
> 
> WTF HOW DID I GET 200+ KUDOS IN A DAY?????
> 
> LIKE JESUS CHRIST WHY DO YOU GUYS LOVE THIS SO MUCH?
> 
> MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS

This was the worst idea Tommy has ever had. 

He had gotten himself on a plane to fucking America, _Florida_ of all places, and now he has nowhere to stay. Maybe he could snag a reservation at a nearby hotel, but he didn't have the energy at the moment to speak to others. Tommy was alone, and it was around 12:30. The afternoon heat was stinging, and Tommy sighed. Maybe he could go to a nearby fast food place and get a quick lunch since he did not eat breakfast, but jet lag is also a bitch. To his body, it was 4:30pm, so he would be starting dinner. I guess lunch and dinner are close enough, right?

Tommy managed to get a cab, and if he was in his usual state of mind, he would be making fun of it, but this was not normal, Tommy. When the driver had asked him where he wanted to go, Tommy just said the closest McDonalds or whatever was nearby. The driver shrugged and started driving, stating he would get them there in about 10 minutes.

Tommy zoned out for most of the car ride, trying to think of what to do. Maybe he could call Dream? No, that was a bad idea. Dream was now living with Sapnap, and they could not just have a sudden teenager that they only knew from the online crash into their place.

"Alright, we are here. Make sure to pay," The driver said with a tired gruff. Tommy paid with cash, and when the driver looked satisfied, Tommy piled himself out of the car. It was a McDonalds, and thankfully it did not look that busy.

"Thank you, sir," Tommy softly said as he shut the door and walked into the building. There were only a handful of customers there and the employees working, giving a quiet atmosphere.

Ordering was simple enough for Tommy, he had enough money for fast food at the moment, but he knew he would run out. He doesn't have infinite money from his streams and such.

The cashier gave him the number and told him that his food would arrive soon and to just sit down, have a nice day, yadda yadda. Tommy thanked them and left to find a seat for himself. For some crazy but useful reason, that specific place had internet, something Tommy needed to connect to since he couldn't use data. His parents are probably cutting his data if they haven't already. Doesn't matter though, couldn't use the cell data overseas anyway.

The second he connected to the internet, though, his phone felt like it was going to blow up with the number of notifications that went through. Tommy had to set his phone down for a moment to let the messages die down as he tried to think of what he would do if any of them were discord, from people checking on him.

Spoiler alert: Most of them were from people checking in on him. Specifically Wilbur and Tubbo, but there were a couple from people like Ranboo and Phil. Tommy hesitated as he made sure he was still on the invisible setting before looking at some of the DM's he received. 

**Wilbur Soot**  
_  
3:30_

_tommy?_

_are you awake?_

_you've been offline for a while_

_can you call me when you wake up?_

_10:00_

_tommy why haven't you gone online yet?_

_I know u are mad at me, but no one else has seen you online_

_I'm really sorry about last night_

_I was mad at someone, not at you_

_I didn't mean to call you annoying_

_cause you arent_

_12:07_

_tommy please_

_at least answer someone_

_doesn't have to be me_

_but you are worrying us_

_please, can you call me_

_im so so sorry_

_13:43_

_tommy r you ok?_

_i understand getting offline for a bit_

_but u usually tell someone when you do so_

__

**Tubbo**

__

_8:24_

_tomy?_

_you said u woer getig offline_

_but u havnt gone online cinse_

_r u okay?_

_9:54_

_tommy :D_

_did u wake up?_

_we shuld call laeter!_

_12:01_

_tommy?_

_i know ur upset ovr what wilbur said last night_

_but he feels really bad_

_so can you just call him?_

_at least tell me y you are offline_

_14:00_

_tommy its been allmost a day?_

__

**Ranboo**

_11:34_

_hey Tommy! how are you?_

_12:02_

_Tubbo seems to be worried about you, is everything alr?_

__

**Ph1lza**

__

_10:07_

_Hey Tommy?_

_Are you awake?_

_Well, just wanted to check up on you._

_Wilbur told me what happened last night._

_He's really worried Tommy._

_Can you text me when you get online?_

_Let me know if you need anything._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

__

Tommy looked at all the DM's with a frown. It was a lot to look at suddenly. It was people worrying about him. Well, maybe they were? Tommy's brain was jumbled. Was Wilbur actually sorry? Tommy cursed to himself. He usually knows the answers to questions. They were his friends, of course, they would be worried!

But Wilbur still called him annoying. He was told the words, even if they weren't meant to be said. It was what Wilbur was thinking of at the time. 

Maybe...

Maybe Tommy could do everyone a favour.

Maybe he could just disappear, then he wouldn't be a bother, and he wouldn't have to annoy anyone.

I mean, it could happen.

Wilbur has other people that talk to him a lot  
Tubbo has Ranboo  
Sleepy Bois Inc initially had been 3 people, so it can go back to that.  
His role in the Dream SMP is not relevant right now now that the disc war was over. He didn't have to act on it too much.  
Disappearing sounded nice.  
He wasn't planning on dying, just not appearing online anymore.  
He could finish school online and could get a job. He could live his life without the worries of annoying other people.

Tommy turned his phone off and went to eat the food that had just arrived at his table.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I swear I am going to kill him," Dream grumbled to himself as he gripped the steering wheel.

It was around lunchtime, and Sapnap had crawled into Dream's room, basically begging the other to get them something to eat because they were running low on groceries.

When asked why Sapnap hadn't gotten the stuff they needed the previous weekend, all the former did was laugh awkwardly and shuffle out of the room.

It wasn't a busy day, so Dream agreed and got out of the house to go get Sapnap and him some lunch after a while of working. The closest McDonalds was nearby an airport, so Dream usually wore headphones when driving in the general area.

What caused him to fling them off was the sight of someone very familiar. A teen that should be literally across the see right now. Was that really Tommy? Or was the late nights of no sleep finally biting Dream in the butt.

Dream took the risk of pulling up to where Tommy was and rolling down the window.

"Tommy?"

That caused the other to shoot his head up. Yeah, that was Tommy.

"D...Dream?" It came out soft and low, and Dream looked at Tommy up and down and unlocked the doors to his car.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a place to go? And what the hell are you doing in Florida?"

Tommy stayed silent and motioned to the car doors. Dream nodded, and Tommy flew himself and a small bag into the car, shutting the door and letting Dream drive off.

"Have you eaten yet?" Dream asked softly.

"Yeah, just did."

"Do you have a place to stay, Tommy? Are you like, on vacation with your family or something?"

"...No..."

What the fuck?

"Do you have a place to go?"

"I was planning on going to a hotel."

"Absolutely not. I don't trust this place having you there for...wait, how long are you staying here for?"

Tommy did not respond to that.

"Tommy...you just came here with no proper place to stay and planned on living in a hotel for a long time?"

"It was last minute, okay!"

"... let's just get you to my place. You haven't made reservations yet, right?"

"...nope...but I don't want to bother you, plus isn't Sapnap living with you-?"

"Tommy, it is okay. You would be bothering me more by staying somewhere unsafe with people you don't know. I know we are just internet friends, but it's better."

Tommy didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. Dream sometimes forgot he was in there anyway. But, he was questioning what the fuck was going on with Tommy. How did he get to Florida? They were literally talking the day before, and Tommy was definitely in his room. It had only been almost 24 hours, and that was confusing enough.

By the time Dream arrived at his house, Tommy was fast asleep and Dream contemplated waking him up. He could have carried Tommy, or he could wake him up.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Dream softly shut the guest room door, shaking off his arms from carrying Tommy, and was met with a confused looking Sapnap, crossing his arm and looking at Dream.

"Who the fuck is staying in our house?"

Dream looked back at the door and sighed.

"Tommy."

_**"What?!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo
> 
> Also I should mention that I am working on three fics all at the same time so this will not have a consistent updating schedule
> 
> also thank you for all of the comments! I love seeing people react to my work!


	3. We Will Fix It As A Group (but we still lie to them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks at the statistics
> 
> what the fuck
> 
> why do you guys like this so much?

"What do you mean Tommy is _here?_ " Sapnap softly shouted at Dream, who gestured to the closed guest room door.

"I found him walking near a Mcdonalds. I couldn't just _leave him there_!"

"Well, what do we do? Do Wilbur and Phil know he's here?"

"I don't fucking know!"

The tension died down for a moment, so Dream ushered Sapnap to the living room, and they both sat down on opposite ends of their couch, looking ahead of each other.

"I just found him on the streets, Sap. He didn't tell me anything. All I found out is that him being in America was not planned and that he is alone and upset. He didn't have a place to and was going to crash at the local hotel."

Sapnap hissed at the words. Yeah, he also didn't want to think about the sixteen-year-old being in an unknown area, mainly where he could be preyed upon. He slid onto the couch as Dream relaxed, well, somewhat relaxed.

"Thank god you found him. Thank the lord that he is here right now and not in someplace stupid."

Dream nodded.

A beat of silence shushed the two before Dream broke it.

"What are we going to do?"

"You think I fucking know?"

"We can't just send him back to Britain. He's here for a reason!"

"We need to know if the others know where Tommy is," Dream spoke again, reaching towards his phone.

"Do you think Tommy ran away?"

Dream paused for a moment, nodding slightly. There are many other explanations, but the former one just seems to be the most logical.

Dream opened Discord and was met with a lot of notifications. People have caught wind of what was going on most likely and tried to reach out to everyone for answers. Dream could see that the people that we're worried about the most were Wilbur and Tubbo, both messaging him countless times and had @'d everyone in the server multiple times.

They certainly did not know Tommy's whereabouts by how the messages were still asking if they had any leads. The server was still flooding with messages by practically everyone.

_Nihachu: you two need to calm down, blaming yourselves isn't going to get us anywhere_

_Tubbo_: he had a hard nite yesturday, had a hard essay to do and i left him_

_WilburSoot: if I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn't have been so upset and left_

_BadBoyHalo: Tommy wouldn't just leave tho after someone yelling at him, sure he may be upset, but I don't think he would ghost everyone for that_

_Skeppy: ^^_

_Fundy: ^^_

_Ph1lza: There's something else going on. I'm going to contact Tommy's parents and see what's going on._

_Dream: please keep us posted_

_Tubbo_: so you haven't heard from him ether dream?_

_Dream: sorry, I haven't_

__  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Dude, _what the hell?!_ " Sapnap stared at the Discord conversation as he snapped at Dream, who had just shut his phone off. Was it regret? Fear? Exhaustion?

"I don't think Tommy wants them to know he is here right now. He can tell them he is here himself. And if he wants us to tell him, we can. For now, we are going to lay low."

"What if something dramatic happens?" Sapnap asked cautiously, turning his phone off as well.

"We will work it out. For now, we need to work out what happened and what we are going to do for Tommy."

"Right. Let's wait for him to wake up, and we can work from there."

"Please don't do anything stupid while this is happening."

"No promises."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Phil didn't know if he wanted to be mad or worried, or both. He had just gotten off the phone with Tommy's mother, and Phil's throat was now raw because he had cursed the woman out to a considerable degree.

"Phil?" Kristen popped her head into the room with worry all over her face, "what's going on?"

"Tommy was kicked out," he said softly, and he watched as his wife tensed up with shock before making her way to her husband to comfort him.

"How long ago?"

"They didn't tell me. All they said was 'this morning.'"

"It's been almost a day?!"

Phil didn't respond as Kristen sighed and hugged him tightly, feeling the other shake.

"What do I tell them?"

"..."

"What do I tell _Wil?_ He had lashed out on Tommy the last night if he knew this was going on..."

"We can't hide it from him, you know that."

Phil nodded before opening Discord. He promised the server that he would be posting updates, but he wanted to tell three specific people right now. Two happened to be in a group chat. 

Phil sighed as he called the group chat for the SBI group. Wilbur joined almost immediately, and Techno joined after a few rings.

"What is it?" the latter spoke first, his voice hiding the emotions he was clearly feeling.

"So I talked to Tommy's parents..." Phil started.

"And?! Is Tommy there?" Wilbur frantically said.

Phil paused for a moment, gripping Kristen's hand tightly.

"Phil?" Techno asked softly, "what happened to Tommy?"

Phil broke the news to the two as softly and slowly as he could. The gasps when he ripped the bandaid off really did hit hard. This was no nightmare. This was no prank because Tommy is gone, and no one knows where he is.

Shuffling was heard on Wilbur's end, "I'm going out to look for him."

"Wil, it's late-"

"I don't fucking care. I will go until the fucking morning if I have to. Tommy is out there by himself, and I will look for him."

Everyone knew that they couldn't stop him. When Wilbur wanted to do something, he set out to do it. And if it was for Tommy? He would go through Hell for him. There was no stopping.

"Please stay safe, though. I don't want two missing friends, and I don't think Tommy wants anything happening to you."

Wilbur didn't say anything as he left the call and went offline. Techno sighed.

"I'll do whatever I can on my end."

Phil gave a soft smile, "thanks, Tech."

"Yeah."

The call ended, and the couple sat back in worry, not knowing what they could do.

"I need to tell the others..."

Was it going to be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is any reason to contact me. my discord is WhatsSleep?#0666
> 
> feel free to contact me for any reason (pls tell me you came from this fic or else I will panic)
> 
> also pls be nice unless its constructive criticism
> 
> Anyway thank you all for comments and kudos and bookmarks, they give me the motivation to keep writing and I love all of them. Thanks for all the love from the comments! You all are amazing!


	4. Why Is The Cup Noodles On Fire (oh, and crying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start this part off with some things to mention before they get commented:
> 
> -yes this is inspired by another fic, which means a lot of the plot points might be similar. I will change most of them up, but please do not be like 'oH yOu sToLe thAT IdEA fROM this fic',  
> yeah  
> its kinda the point
> 
> -this is my comfort fic. please do not tell me what to do. you can leave suggestions on what you would want, but there is no confirmation that I will change the story to that liking  
> -on another note, if something is not right logic wise, please do let me know and try to let me know what I can do to fix my error
> 
> -i will not be using any of the cc's real names for the moment, maybe if I go back and edit it, but for now, I will be using the names they display for us
> 
> -updating schedule? i hope to get a chapter out every 2 days, but that may not be possible
> 
> -i don't know how Florida works bc I live literally across the country and have only been there once  
> -i also do not know how the UK works. I'm a gross American but I am doing my research, please let me know what I need to fix

Time zones are fucking weird, man.

Tommy was now awake at 3:23 am because his body is used to being up at around 7:30 am in England. 

But he wasn't in England. He was in Florida. Specifically in the guest room of _Dream and Sapnap's_ house. 

His small, overflowing bag was resting near the closed door, and his phone sat on the bedside table. Flicking it on, Tommy's eyes retreated behind their lids as he quickly turned the brightness down.

There were no notifications on his phone, mostly because he wasn't connected to Wifi or Data. He was slightly grateful for that. There was no need to check in on anything. He was starting to become invisible.

Well, the wrench in the plan was the fact that he was with Dream and Sapnap. Maybe he could convince the duo to let him leave and not mention his existence.

But he can worry about that later. Right now? He was starving, and his hunger would not let him go back to sleep.

He got out of bed, his body lagging behind as he wiped the sleep from his eyelids. You know what sounds good? Ramen.

"Maybe they have some cup noodles or whatever that shit is," Tommy mumbled to himself as he gently creaked open the door to the bedroom and was met with the dark hallways that were definitely not out of a horror movie.

(Tommy grabbed his phone as a flashlight just in case of any monsters that arose to kill him.)

The kitchen was actually not too far. Tommy managed to find it, and out of all its glory. This was the best part of this whole situation.

He apologised to future Tommy, who would probably get scolded by Dream and Sapnap for stealing their food, but there was no stopping the racoon now.

The cupboards were easy to get to, and Tommy managed to find the holy item. Cup noodles were cradled in his hand as he gently peeled the seal slightly off. 

Water lined the fill line as Tommy quietly slammed the microwave door and pressed some buttons. He knew he was good when he heard the soft whirr of the machine doing its job.

3 minutes and precisely 29 seconds later, Tommy flew the door open so it didn't loudly beep and be an annoyance to the sleeping others. He gently took out the scolding hot styrofoam and set it down on the kitchen counter.

Now, all he needed to look for was a fork.

Simple right?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He ended up with a spoon.

You do not eat noodles with a spoon.

But here we are, Tommyinnit eating cup noodles at 3:38 am with a spoon.

"You know, the forks are in the third drawer."

"Oh, thank you-" Tommy started before he realised, "wait, fuck!"

A tired-looking Sapnap stood there with an amused smile before he walked over and grabbed a fork from the wooden drawer, giving it to Tommy.

"Did I wake you up?" Tommy asked softly, and the other laughed as he pulled his own Cup Noodles out of the cupboard and started filling it up with water as well.

"No. I'm always up this late. I heard you shuffling around, so I was considering if there was an intruder," a shrug as Tommy slurped his noodles. They were that perfect temperature where it was hot but not too hot to burn your tongue.

"Is big man Dream asleep?" Tommy asked, and he received a nod as the older one stepped towards the countertop.

"I wouldn't worry too much. He sleeps through a lot of things. Hell, he could sleep through fire and still have a good night sleep."

"Makes me jealous."

"Yeah, I am jealous of him as well, Tommy."

Tommy slurped more noodles as Sapnap watched the digital clock on the table behind the other.

"Why are you awake, anyway?"

Tommy blinked, "couldn't fall back asleep. Jet lag is a bitch. And I am hungry."

"Yeah, but why didn't you just chill on your phone?"

"I don't have and cell data Sap, nor do I have wifi."

"Bruh, the wifi is 'DreamnapSupremacy', and the password is literally 'DreamForgot1234.'

"Why the fuck is it that?"

"I won a bet, simple as that."

"Dream did not like that, did he?"

Sapnap barked out a laugh, "absolutely not. He wants to fix it as soon as possible."

The two laughed before it died down, and the two went to a comfortable silence.

A beat.

Tommy sniffed the air.

"Is..."

A pause.

"Is something burning?"

_**'BEEP BEEP BEEP'**_

The bright, flashing lights that haunt the dreams of firefighters were there. 

The two looked at each other with the expression with the best explanation of, 'well fuck.'

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Sap."

"Y-yeah Dream?"

A tired and clearly pissed off Dream stood in front of a retreating Sapnap sitting next to Tommy. But Tommy could not save Sapnap from Dream's wrath.

"How many times do I have to tell you to fill the noodles to the fill line-"

"But Dreeeaaam, I don't like the broth-!"

"THEN DON'T PUT IT IN FOR 4 MINUTES, YOU DUMBASS!"

Tommy looked away at the yelling and to the kitchen. The microwave used earlier was now damaged thanks to the fire. He silently paid respects to it as he turned his attention to Dream, who was pinching his nose in irritation.

"You are so lucky the firemen were not called or that the neighbours were not too disturbed by it."

Sapnap chuckled as Dream sighed and turned to Tommy, eyes shifting to be filled with concern.

"You good?"

Tommy nodded.

Dream sighed in relief and sat down on the couch, trying to ease all stress contained in his body.

"How are you, by the way?" he asked Tommy, who shrugged.

"Besides almost burning thanks to cup noodles, I think I am alright."

"I meant...sigh...Tommy...what is going on?'

Tommy tensed slightly. He would have to explain why he was in Florida, of all places, and why he was gone from the internet.

"Well...Uhm..."

Sapnap spoke up, "you don't have to tell us, but we are worried. I mean, you are supposed to be all the way in England right now, but you are here. It's a bit worrying."

Tommy sighed and explained how he got kicked out. Dream and Sapnap both knew this, thanks to Phil, but they reacted in a way to try to have Tommy not know that the whole Dream SMP knew about his situation.

Tommy also explained the high expectations and his parents yelling. The two older males sat in silence for a while until he was done, and oh boy, was Tommy crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry....for....for bothering you....I...I just..."

Dream wrapped Tommy up in a hug, Sapnap joining in soon after.

"Hey Toms, it's ok," Dream kindly spoke and rubbed circles in Tommy's back as the other latched onto the man behind the green blob and sobbed. Sapnap also tried to reassure the male.

"Stay here as long as you need to, Tommy. You need a place to stay, and we are not going back there until you are ready."

Tommy nodded, a choked sob from his lips.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here..."

Dream patted Tommy's back softly, "why's that?"

"I'm not ready...I just...I just want to disappear from the internet," Tommy cried into Dream. "I'm just so stressed...with _everything!_ "

"No one is going to tell them, not until you are ready," Sapnap softly said, Tommy, giving a small thank you in response.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden. I know I just came here out of nowhere."

"Whoever told you that you were a burden, Tommy?" Sapnap softly asked, but the intention to whoever he would say would be nothing but soft.

"Mostly my parents..."

Well, it's free to kill people.

Right?

Scratch that. It's illegal.

"Oh Tommy, you are not a burden to anyone," Dream sighed as he took the mental note to possibly go manhunt mode, Sapnap doing the same.

They were expecting some sort of denial, but all they heard was Tommy softly breathing. He somehow fell asleep in Dream's arms.

Sapnap snorted and backed away while Dream realised that he wasn't allowed to move.

"I'll leave you to it _big brother Dream_."

"You dickhead," Dream sneered, but.

He secretly smiled at the name as Sapnap left the room, and Dream drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

With no fires.

Sapnap needs an intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start a small server and make friends with some other ppl who like writing and stuff  
> lmk if you like that idea and if you would join
> 
> also I tried out a new writing style
> 
> do you like this one (short with the funnier text, but does get serious when time needs it to be) or do you like the previous chapters (more serious)?
> 
> lmk please I'm desperate
> 
> also I love comments kudos and bookmarks they give me serotonin and now I will possibly go draw the cup noodles on fire and Tommy and Sapnap regretting life


	5. No luck (dont mess with an arsonist you speedrunner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slaps this down
> 
> so yeah i can't get a chapter out tomorrow so you all get an early release  
> yay
> 
> also consider this as a thank you gift for 1k kudos and over 200 bookmarks
> 
> this is surreal, thank you all so much!
> 
> also, the style will be:
> 
> angsty when we need it to be and jokey when we need it to be

"Any luck?" Phil asked from the passenger's window of his car as he watched a distraught Wilbur. Kristen was driving, looking worried as well.

"Nothing," Wilbur softly said. There was barely any life in his voice left. They had been searching for a whole day at this point to no avail.

Phil sighed and leaned back in his seat. Worry doesn't begin to describe how bad it is. It's that feeling that you don't know what's going on, and you don't know if you can fix it. It's that painful feeling that keeps you up at night because of how bad it was.

There were no answers, no communication from Tommy's end either. Well, it was to be expected as Tommy's parents oh so smugly said how they shut his cell data off after they booted him out.

Wilbur wanted to kill them. It was clear as day. Phil and Kristen both kept saying that there was no way in hell they were going to that house because they could just make it worse by starting an issue.

"Let's take a break for now. We all need to eat something and gather our thoughts," Kristen kindly said, earning a nod from Phil and Wilbur to nod slightly.

While this was all happening, Techno was trying to get answers from people on Discord. He was coming up with ideas on what they as a group could do. The DreamSMP as a whole does not know that Tommy was really kicked out. They could conclude it with how Phil worded that Tommy 'was no longer in his house,' but they never got actual confirmation.

The group all came up with the following plan:

-Keep looking for about another day or so. If that doesn't work out, then they would have to call the police or something. They all also sent their addresses into the chat in case, for any reason, Tommy manages to find his way to one of them, and they can offer him a place.

It was messy, but it was the best they could do. I mean, they were a group of streamers, and only a handful of them have seen each other in real life.

It was stressful for everyone, especially how they had to play it off on streams that everything was _perfectly fine_. That there was no issue with Tommy or any of them.

Some fans were starting to wonder about the loud teen's sudden silence, but it was drowned out by most of the other fan's.

It was working out. For now, they have to shift some plot points around to keep the attention going, and they even got Techno to stream to try and get the hype going.

Though, no one could expect one of the fellow streamers to be in their room, staring at their computer screen, with the confirmation that they bought a plane ticket to England.

They couldn't just sit around and not be able to help when someone they care about to a vast and unknown extent is suffering. It was making them not sleep at night because he couldn't do anything to help.

Well, now, maybe they can help.

No, they _will_ help.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"We should get out," Sapanp whined to Dream as the other was eating a Subway sandwich and Tommy was also eating one.

Dream didn't want to cook, Tommy didn't know what to cook, and the two and maybe the whole state did not trust Sapnap cooking.

"What do you want to do," Dream shrugged, half paying attention.

"I was thinking-"

" _Tommy_ , what do _you_ want to do."

"Uh..."

"Dreaaam, stop picking favourtieeeesss."

"Mhm. Do you have any preferences, Tommy?"

"Are you sure Sapnap is okay with this big D?"

"No-!"

"Of course, it is. Also, consider his punishment for almost burning my kitchen down for the fifth time, and I really do not want to get another microwave."

Tommy laughed and turned to Sapnap, who pouted but didn't say anything. Man, Sapnap is a child.

"Maybe...we could go to the beach? I haven't been to one in a while."

Dream smiled, "of course, sounds perfect for the current weather."

"Tommy picked the best option. Nice going!"

Tommy shifted for a moment, "though, wouldn't people probably recognize me because I just have a huge fanbase? Not to be ego-"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Dream brushed it off as he finished the last bite of his sandwich, "I know a place that not very many people know about. We will be secluded."

"Is it a legal beach?" Sapnap asked, recovering from the very harsh and very mean words Dream had said to him.

"Do I look like someone who would go to an illegal beach?" Dream responded by throwing away the trash.

"Yes," both Tommy and Sapnap said at the same time.

Yeah, Tommy had only been with him for a day, but he knew two things about Dream:

1\. Dream probably could do illegal things and get away with it

2\. Do not get on Dream's bad side

"I do not!"

Uh-huh, very believable Dream. Tommy pressed X to doubt.

Tommy finished his sandwich as well while he watched the two bicker. 

They are definitely friends, your honour.

Wait.

Shit.

Tommy groaned. He didn't have anything to wear to the beach unless he wanted to get his normal clothes wet. How pog, this is the best moment ever.

"I don't have a pair of swim trunks" Tommy recited his thoughts and letting the bickering duo look at him with confusion before shrugging.

"We will just have to get one then. Or you could borrow one of Dreams. You two are a similar build anyway," Sapnap shrugged, ok with either one.

Tommy looked at Dream with a look of 'bro, wait, are you sure?'

Dream laughed and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "of course you can borrow one of mine. I have more than one pair."

Oh, this is epic. This is amazing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

This is not epic, nor is it amazing.

Tommy was drenched in saltwater. It is getting into his fucking eyes.

Sapnap was laughing while carrying a plastic bucket he found near the shoreline. It wasn't even his.

Well, at least no one is around to hear Sapnap's pleas for mercy when Tommy gets to him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tommy chased the other.

Where was the traitor Dream?

He was standing in the water, watching the interaction between the two go on.

Sapnap saw this.

Tommy watched the two make eye contact. Sapnap smirked, and Dream's face contorted to fear.

"Hope you can run as fast as you can in manhunt~."

_"Shit! Tommy help me!"_

Tommy watched as Sapanp chased the other.

"No can do Dream."

_**"TOOMMMYYYYY!"**_

"No can do."

Press F to pay respects to Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will start making a server  
> it will take a few days, probably get it out on Monday, aka when the next chapter comes up  
> or Sunday, depending on my impulse to write this


End file.
